


[Pa and Detective] Connor (RK800) x Human!P.A.!reader

by Pluviophile2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor - Freeform, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Male Pronouns, PA, Pure, RK800 - Freeform, deviant, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile2019/pseuds/Pluviophile2019
Summary: Gavin, being a dick as per usual, orders (y/n), the PA, to grab him a coffee. Connor accompanies them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is or will be on my quotev: sydwoof and tumblr blog: video-games-imagines.tumblr.com

**“Oh, and that’s (y/n), secretary, PA, whatever you want to call it, they’re over there. So if you have any more of your stupid questions, you can ask them instead of me.”** A light smile graces Connor’s lips, almost unnoticeable. **  
**

**“Oh, [Ms/Mr.]  (l/n) and me have met already.”** Hank lets out a frustrated sigh before flopping down into his chair, further ignoring the android.

 **“Of course you have.”** Connor slowly rises from his chair and strolls to (y/n), his light smile immediately depleting once he realizes their stress level slowly rising. He slowly lays a hand on the desk to grab (y/n)’s attention.

 **“Connor! Hi, is everything okay?”** The stress level goes down a little, but not much. This factors into Connor’s worry for the PA of the police department. He never thought he’d be worried for someone before.

 **“You’re more stressed than yesterday. Are you alright? If work is stressing you out, might I recommend a day off?”**  (y/n) smiles at the pureness that is Connor, but a glare pierces (y/n)’s eyes as Gavin quickly approaches their desk, shoving Connor a step back.

 **“Hey, go down the street and get me a coffee. Fuck off, Conner.”** (y/n) slowly stands up, anger coursing through their veins. As Reed turns his back and walks away, (y/n) slowly lifts up one hand and flips off Reed. Connor stifles a small laugh, happy to see him finally get something he deserves.

 **“That wasn’t very polite.”** Connor cuts in, watching (y/n) slowly puts their hand down, their stress level rising slightly from Reed’s appearance. Connor’s eyes crease slightly, concerned for his… Friend.

 **“Detective Reed isn’t very polite.”** Connor seems like he’s thinking for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders lightly, agreeing.

 **“That’s correct.”**  (y/n) sighs lightly, grabbing the bill that Reed dropped on their desk.

 **“I’m heading out for coffee, does anybody else want one?”** Hank seems to be the only one who gestures for (y/n) to come closer. Connor follows closely behind (y/n) like a lost puppy.  **“Hey, Hank.”** The older Lieutenant glances behind (y/n) to see Conner patiently waiting

 **“He’s following you now? Good luck with that.”**  (y/n) peeks over [her/his/their] shoulder to see Connor balancing himself on the heels of his shoes. they smile at the small quirk before turning to face Hank.

 **“I don’t mind it.”** Hank rolls his eyes slightly before slowly sitting up.

 **“Of course you don’t. Just get me a black coffee, cool?”**  (y/n) nods slightly before heading towards the exit of the department.

 **“It’s currently 30 degrees outside, a jacket would be recommended before leaving..”**  (y/n) laughs lightly to themselves before slipping on the sweater they arrived with.

 **“Okay, I’m going now. Do you… Wanna come with me? Or would you rather stay here with Hank?”** Connor takes a moment to think, glancing at the Lieutenant before staring at (y/n).

 **“Retrieving caffeinated drinks with you seems more… Pleasant.”** (y/n) quickly grabs one of his hands before leading him down the street, to the small cafe. Connor stares at the hand intertwined with his; it feels him with a feeling similar to joy. His LED flashes yellow as a curious question crosses into his current thoughts; controversial as it may be, he’s wondering.

 **“[Ms/mr] (l/n)–”**  (y/n) squeezes his hand lightly, gaining his attention for a moment.

 **“Connor, please, we’ve known each other for a few months. Call me (y/n).”** Connor takes a moment to remember to call them by their first name instead of last.

 **“Okay, (y/n), could I ask you a personal question?”**  (y/n) laughs lightly at the familiar question he’s asked at least a dozen times before.

 **“Sure, what is it today?”** Connor takes a deep breath he doesn’t need, trying to ignore the swirling doubt.

 **“Do you think… An android and a human could ever have a … Intimate relationship?”**  The question causes (y/n) to think for multiple moments, a few minutes even. The question has peaked their mind on multiple occasions. Almost every time they’ve glanced in Connor’s direction.

 **“I do. Though it will take a long time for others to see that same way, I think seeing a relationship with an android and a human will help people see the equality of androids more clearly.”**  (y/n) stares at Connor once they finish the statement. Connor’s eyes are lit up, twinkling with something that can only be described as admiration.

 **“You’re so smart and beautiful…”** (y/n) feels their cheeks flush at Connor’s blunt statement but decides not to say anything as they enter the cafe.

 **“Hi, one black, an iced coffee, and a (coffee) please.”** The barista says nothing as she makes the coffees and brings them to (y/n).

 **“That’s three coffees. I assume you plan on drinking the third, correct?”** (y/n) lightly nods as they grab the coffees and head out the door.

 **“Yes.”**  Connor’s eyes narrow, (y/n)’s level of caffeine intake is through the roof, and drowsiness seems to seep through their body. Connor quickly stands in front of (y/n), his puppy-like eyes forcing them to halt from walking any further.  **“Connor, is everything okay?”**

 **“When is the last time you’ve slept? According to my analysis, you’ve very close to passing out.”**  (y/n) stares at Connor, mouth agape.

 **“I– I’m not sure, a few days maybe. You know how Reed is first hand. He dumps more work on me than I can handle sometimes… I’m fine, Connor.”** (y/n) continues to walk towards the police station, Connor close behind their heels.

 **“Why do humans insist on lying to cover up how they really feel?”** He mumbles to himself.  **“If you don’t want to talk about your desperate need for sleep, then could I ask you something else? I’ve noticed it for a while…”**

**“Sure, Connor.”**

**“Do you hold any feelings towards me? I notice that your heartbeat and temperature go up when I’m around you. I’m not programmed to know these things and what they mean, but I’ve downloaded a fair share of books on this topic.”**  (y/n)’s face heats up once more. The two stand right outside the station, but (y/n) turns to face Connor, ready to confront everything.

**“Connor… What do you want me to say? Yes, it’s true. I like you, I really do. A lot. I can’t help how I feel or change it, and I don’t know if androids even can–”**

****Connor slowly closes the gap between himself and (y/n), pressing his soft, cold lips to (y/n)’s. The warm heat of the coffee drifting to their faces slowly brings them back to reality, along with the shivers running down (y/n)’s spine. Connor pulls back quickly, noticing (y/n)’s decline in body heat, he takes off his jacket and wraps it around their shoulders before slowly leading them inside.

 **“That was nice… I’m sorry for not asking, I’ve found that people prefer permission before being kissed. I apologize.”**  (y/n) lets a small smile grace their lips, Connor is definitely different than most people and androids.

 **“Connor, it’s fine. Trust me. It was delightful.”** He follows closely behind (y/n) as they drops off each coffee to each individual before sitting at their own desk. Connor finds himself sitting in the chair in front, staring at them.

 **“I’ve researched that people who like each other go on… dates.”** Connor blinks a few times, tilting his head to the side in the slightest.  **“Would a date be beneficial to you?”** (y/n) covers their mouth, trying not to giggle at Connor strange words.

**“I’d love to go on a date, Connor.”**

**“Your stress level has dropped down to 20%, would being near me help it stay that way?”** (y/n) slowly brushes a loose strand of his silky hair away before answering. 

**“Yes. Thank you, Connor.”**


	2. Chapter 2

 

[Kamryn](https://www.quotev.com/30010027) requested this]

Connor stares at the hand interlaced with (y/n)’s. Emotions are still new to the android, but he knows what he’s doing is correct.

 **“What did you have in mind for our… Date?”** (y/n) smiles at the awkward dialogue as they tighten the grip on his hand.

 **“Well, I thought a walk in the park would be nice. You know?”** Connor nods, knowingly. His stare at a group ahead. Protestors. Connor opens his mouth to ask a question, but he stops himself short; analyzing one of the protestors as he approaches.

 **“You’re with the police, right?”**  (y/n) glances towards Connor before staring straight ahead at the protester.

 **“I, um, kinda. Is there a problem here?”**  (y/n) lets out a shaky breath as the group of protestors surrounds them. they slowly glance up at him.  **“Connor…?”** (y/n) quickly wraps their arms around one of his own.

 **“I’ve alerted Lieutenant Anderson of our location and that we might need some assistance.”** Connor slowly whispers to his human partner.

 **“Yes, there’s a problem! I never thought that an android and a human would be… Together.”** With a startled gasp, 4 hands grab (y/n)’s upper arms, pulling them away from Connor. The android’s eyes widened in surprise as his grasp on (y/n) slips away.

 **“Connor, don’t do anything! Don’t fight them! Please!”** (y/n) struggles against the hands holding them back as the leader of the anti-androids protest approaches Connor.

 **“It doesn’t matter to us that androids are ‘free’, you’ll always be just a machine.”** The leader quickly throws a punch towards Connor, but him being a more advanced android, saw it coming from a mile away; he quickly blocks it and takes a step back, his hands held up in front of him in surrender.

 **“I don’t want to hurt anybody.”** They laugh sarcastically, taking another step towards Connor.

 **“You want? You can’t want anything. This is bullshit! Cyberlife never should have made you plastic assholes.”**  (y/n) continues to struggle against the multitude of hands on them as their eyes land on a gun in his hands. 

Connor doesn’t make any sudden moves, having dealt with this sort of situation on many occasions. 

 **“And with a human? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”** Connor doesn’t have any time to react as (y/n) shoves the hands away from them and launches themselves towards Connor, successfully pushing him out of the way and taking the bullet.

Once the loud pop is heard by everyone in the vicinity bolts. The protestors, random civilians, everyone except Connor. (y/n) falls to the ground, clutching their side tightly. Connor’s breathing would hitch in his throat if he needed to do so in the first place. He quickly places his hands over the wound before glancing into (y/n)’s eyes.

 **“What… Are my chances?”** Connor focuses on the moment at hand, his hands busy with trying to keep all the blood inside (y/n)’s body, where it belongs.

 **“59%, you’ll be okay…”** Connor turns his head to a familiar looking car once it screeches onto the scene.

 **“Connor! (y/n)! What the fuck happened?!”** Connor opens his mouth to speak, but he comes up empty.

 **“Someone tried to shoot Connor, but I jumped in the way… And then you showed up… Please get me to the hospital.”** Connor slowly stands to his feet with (y/n) in his arms, blood dripping down their bodies as he settles into the back seats of Hank’s beat up car.

 **“Shit, Kids.”** Hank starts up his car so soon after getting out of his car and takes the fastest route to the hospital.  **“I can’t leave you two alone for 5 minutes. All I wanted was some peace and quiet and what happens? You get shot!”** Connor would’ve cracked a smile if it weren’t for the fact that (y/n) has a bullet hole in their side.

 **“Survival rate dropping to 56%.”**  (y/n)’s eyes slowly slip shut, their eyelids feeling heavier and heavier.  **“We’re almost there. Just hang tight… Hold on…”**

**~~~**

Bright lights, a constant buzzing sound echoing throughout the room. The constant smell of bleach. A hospital.

(y/n)’s eyes slowly open, the pain in their side duller. A soft singing fills the room, (y/n) turns their attention to Connor, his head resting on (y/n)’s thighs, quietly mumbling the song of the revolution.

 **“Hold on… Just a little while longer…. Everything… Will be alright.”**  (y/n)’s hand hovers over Connor’s head while he continues to sing a few lyrics.  **“Everything will be…”** Connor stops abruptly as (y/n) finally sets one of their hands in his hair.  **“You’re awake… “** The android picks his head off of his partner’s lap to lock eyes with them.

 **“How long was I out?”** Connor slowly sits up straight in his chair, his eyes red from the constant crying he was doing earlier.

**“A day. The doctor has informed me that it will take a few months for you to fully recover… You scared me, I thought you were gonna… I was scared. Please be more careful.”**

 


	3. Chapter 3

[TAGLINE MOVING ACCOUNT](https://www.quotev.com/IDidNotHitHer): requested this part: Flowercrowns

They’ve gotten closer and spring blossoms - main character decide they want to show Connor the beauty of it, as he was sent from early winter, meaning he’s not personally seen spring

Even androids can appreciate views, or MC tries to make Connor do

They find flowers - would be most iconic if they’re blue

~~~

 **“You shouldn’t move around too much. You could reopen the wound.”** (y/n) slowly gets up, the wound doesn’t even hurt anymore. It’s been months since the incident. **“At least tell me you’re not going to work?”**

 **“No, I thought we would take a… Field trip. It’s April so I wanna show you something.. Is that okay with you, Connor?”** The android turns his back so (y/n) can get changed without having to leave the room.

 **“I just don’t want you to over exhaust yourself.”** (y/n), happy with his compliance, runs to the door, slipping on their shoes.

 **“Great! Come on! We don’t have all day!”** Connor slowly lets a smile slip onto his face, glad that (y/n) is overjoyed after so long of being in recovery.

**“Alright.”**

Luckily, the walk itself didn’t take too long as (y/n) lives on the outskirts of Detroit. They don’t like the city life, but do like working to help the city be more pleasant.

 **“Where are we going?”** Connor finds his hand trapped between (y/n)’s palm and fingers once again. He can’t help but _love_ this feeling. (y/n) picked up a basket on the way to their destination. For once, Connor doesn’t know what’s going on.

**“A meadow, you’ve never seen spring before, right?”**

Shedding,

Allergies,

Raining, insects,

Humidity.

Nothing about Spring seems pleasant to Connor. What could be so great about it? What’s to look forward to?

 **“Flowers? What’s so interesting about some flowers?”** (y/n) lets out a mock gasp, obviously faking it.

 **“** _What’s so Interesting about it?_ **Connor! There are so many amazing things about flowers, the smell, the aesthetics of it, the meanings! I** _love_ **flowers. Come on, almost there.”** Connor never thought about flowers, you don’t see many of them blooming in Detroit.

(y/n) lets out a sharp gasp as the meadow comes into view, the blue flowers fully blossomed by this time of year. Without a word, they drag Connor to the middle of the flowers, sitting on the soft grass.

 **“What are you doing?”** (y/n) quickly picks multiple flowers, blue flowers, and starts to weave them into a circle. A flower crown for Connor. In his short life, he hasn’t been given many gifts.

 **“I’m making you a flower crown, Silly. You deserve something after all you’ve done for me.”** Connor bends his head down to let (y/n) place the flower crown on his head.

**“Thank you, but I would save you again if I had to. You mean everything to me.”**


End file.
